With increasing power of personal computers, a diversity of peripheral devices can be employed with the personal computers to achieve various purposes. The diverse peripherals, however, occupy lots of space. A multifunction peripheral having multiple functions in one structural unit, for example the functions of a printer, a scanner, a fax machine and/or a copy machine, is thus developed. As a consequence, the processing capability of the multifunction peripheral is increased and the operative space thereof is reduced. Moreover, the assembling process of the multifunction peripheral becomes simpler and simpler. Via a network line, a phone line and a power cable, the multifunction peripheral are well operated.
Generally, most electronic apparatuses have control panels for operating the functions of the electronic apparatuses therevia. Referring to FIG. 1(a), a conventional control panel for use in an electronic apparatus is schematically illustrated. The control panel 10 includes a display region 11 and a control region 12. The operating statuses of the electronic apparatus are shown on the display region 11. The control region 12 comprises several alphanumeric keys or numeric keys 13. The lower ends of the keys 13 are electrically connected to a control circuit board (not shown) inside the control panel 10. When one of the keys 13 is depressed down, a corresponding instruction is issued from the control circuit board. In addition, the area of the control panel 10 is limited by the overall volume of the electronic apparatus. Due to the limited area, the number and the arrangement of the keys 13 are insufficient to meet the consumers' requirements. For increasing the capability of operating the functions of the electronic apparatus, the control panel 10 further includes a mode-switching device 14. By operating the mode-switching device 14, the operating statuses of the electronic apparatus are switched among different operating modes. In other words, different instructions are issued from the control circuit board in different operating modes when an identical key 13 is depressed.
Referring to FIG. 1(b), a partial enlarged view of the control panel 10 is schematically illustrated. A bump 15 is arranged on the lower edge of the mode-switching device 14. A switch element 16 is accommodated within an indentation of the control panel 10 and corresponding to the bump 15. When the mode-switching device 14 is uplifted, the control panel 10 is operated in a first operating mode. Whereas, when the mode-switching device 14 is closed, the bump 15 will press down the switch element 16 such that the control panel 10 is operated from the first operating mode to a second operating mode.
As known, the procedures of forming the bump 15 and forming an indentation to accommodating the switch element 16 are complicated and not cost-effective. For assuring that the switch element 16 is effectively depressed by the bump 15, a portion of the switch element 16 should be exposed outside the indentation. Therefore, the problems of electrostatic discharge (ESD) and electro-magnetic interference (EMI), which are detrimental to the control circuit board, are generated. Since the mode-switching device 14 is made of plastic material, the mode-switching device 14 is readily raised up if the weight thereof is not sufficient. In addition, a gap between the bump 15 and the switch element 16 may impair the stability and reliability of switching the operating modes.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a mode-switching device of a control panel having increased stability and reliability of switching the operating modes and simplified configurations.